wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jay Lethal
| Altura =1,75 cm | Peso =95 kg | Treinado por =Mikey Whipwreck JAPW school Dan Maff | Status atual = | Estréia =7 de julho de 2001 | Retirada= }} Jamar ShipmanBio at SLAM! Sports(Elizabeth, Nova Jérsei, 21 de abril de 1985) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano que trabalha na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling com o ring name de "Black Machismo" Jay Lethal. Carreira no Wrestling *Jersey All Pro Wrestling (2001–presente) *Ring of Honor (2002-2006) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-Presente) No wrestling *'Como "Black Machismo" Jay Lethal' **'Finishing moves' ***Diving elbow drop ***''Lethal Combination'' (STO backbreaker followed by a reverse STO) **'Signature moves' ***Diving double axe handle ***Enzuigiri ***Flipping release dragon suplex ***Hip toss followed into a cartwheel and finished with a dropkick to the opponent's face ***Inverted suplex lifted and flipped into a sitout wheelbarrow facebuster ***Snap suplex ***Springboard dropkick ***Superkick *'Como Hydro' **'Finishing moves' ***''Hydroplane'' (Springboard DDT) ***''That's All She Wrote'' (Inverted over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) **'Signature moves' ***European uppercut ***Fireman's carry dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver ***Running vertical suplex ***Snap suplex ***Spinebuster *'Como Jay Lethal' **'Finishing moves' ***''Diving Dynamite'' (Swan dive headbutt) ***Flipping release dragon suplex ***''Lethal Combination'' (STO backbreaker followed by a reverse STO) – 2007–present ***''Lethal Injection'' (Pumphandle sitout powerbomb) – 2002–2004 ***''Lethal Injection II'' (Springboard DDT) – 2002–2004 **'Signature moves' ***''EnzuFury'' (Spinning enzuigiri) ***European uppercut ***Hip toss followed into a cartwheel and finished with a dropkick to the opponent's face ***Leg lariat, sometimes from the second or top rope ***Running vertical suplex ***Snap suplex ***Spinning spinebuster ***Springboard dropkick *'Com Consequences Creed' **'Finishing moves' ***Fireman's carry cutter by Creed followed by a diving elbow drop by Lethal **'Signature moves' ***Lethal military presses the opponent in order for Creed to perform a diving bulldog ***Vertical suplex (Lethal) / Diving crossbody (Creed) combination *'Managers' **Kevin Nash **SoCal Val **Sonjay Dutt *'Nicknames' **'"Black Machismo"' **"The Lethal One" *'Tema de entrada' **'"Push It"' por Static-X (JAPW / ROH) **"Static" por Dale Oliver (TNA) **'"Pomp and Circumstance (Black Machismo Remix)"' por Dale Oliver (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios *'American Championship Entertainment' **ACE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – with Mo Sexton *'American Wrestling Alliance' **AWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **AWA Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **AWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Rob Vegas *'Big Time Wrestling' **BTW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'International High Powered Wrestling' **IHPW Diamond Division Championship (1 vez) **IHPW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **JAPW Tag Team Championship – com Azrieal **JAPW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' **JCW J-Cup Championship (1 vez) **JCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **JCW Television Championship (1 vez) *'Millennium Wrestling Federation' **MWF Television Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Superstars' **NWS/WSU King and Queen of the Ring Tournament (2009) – com Miss April *'Politically Incorrect Wrestling' **PIW World Championship (1 vez) *'Pro-Wrestling ELITE' **PWE Interstate Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'27' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Consequences Creed **TNA X Division Championship (3 vezes) **World X Cup Tournament (2006) – com Chris Sabin, Sonjay Dutt e Alex Shelley **2007 X Division Wrestler of the Year *'Unreal Championship Wrestling' **UCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **UCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal no TNA Impact! Ligações externas *JAPW profile *TNA profile